weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Were you looking for the chat rules? Rules of Weegeepedia These rules must be followed at all costs. A violation will first result in a warning, then an hour interval ban, then a day interval ban, then a week interval ban, after that a month interval ban, a year interval ban, and finally an infinite block unless notified otherwise. Also if you are a extremely big violator, Weegee will track you down and destroy you. If you survive your destruction, then your account will be seized and you will be tracked down and thrown into a pit of parasites. If you want to select the parasites for the pit, vote here. Have a nice day! (Note: Intervals vary on what violation is performed) New rule: Do not like BFDI. |-|General Rules= #No spamming #No curses or adult content #Use good grammar (please read the grammar policy for more details) #No insulting the Weegee meme (MurkekowTheAwesome did that) #No racism allowed. #'Never' make anyone an admin because it is your friend or because of a deal (This applies for all bureaucrats) #No top ten lists unless you have permission from an admin, and just as the same as pages, use proper grammar. # Do not start a civil dispute over something completely pointless. # In order to fully enjoy our content, you must have a decent or high level of maturity. Even if you are a youngster. #Do not copy information from the wiki and put it on other sites without giving credit #Do not put messages on Weegee's message wall #Do not copy information from other sites without giving credit. #Absolutely no insulting, flaming, or otherwise annoying other wikis. #No advertising (Besides the "Around Wikia's Network at the bottom of each page, and your userpage). #No posting hate content against any other website, organization, user, or other entites. It will be deleted and you may be banned. This includes creating organizations (such as clubs or cliques) against users. We are currently at peace with all wikis. #You may only have two alternative accounts. You must request for a third and it only can be requested if it is for a good reason. #Do not harass any users # If any Weegee wikis are created in order to "bypass" the rules, then the user will be banned from this wiki. Projects that were merely created as "extensions" and are not trying to get around any rules are acceptable. Examples are TheGreatBeegee wiki and Daieegeepedia. # No sock puppetry. # No edit mining. # Please take note of disclaimers. Some articles/categories (certain groups) say they are disbanded, and some even say no new members will be accepted. If this is the case, then do not make new members for it, plain and simple. |-|Article Rules= #Do not resurrect a deleted page, with it's previous format, without consulting an active admin first. Please note, that does not mean you can't make a new character under the name of that deleted page, unless if it was a troll page or a vandal page. #Don't make worthless and irrelevant pages #No overpowering without permission from an administrator. Administrators should know if an overpowered character is acceptable. #Do not make pages of things that aren't related to Weegees and Fakegees. Please see the Content Standards for more information ##As a side-note, "WeeGee" from the Achilles12345 wiki/canon is NOT the same as Weegeepedia's Weegee. Articles about the Achilles canon will be removed on sight. #Add categories to all of your pages. But no categories like "User:Default's Weegees" or "User:Default's Creations."* #Please group articles about a character into one of three categories. Non-Recolors, Semi-Recolors, or Recolors. (Do not put any of these categories on any non-character) # Do not add any unnecessary notes or comments in articles. (Example 1: Duh!) (Example 2: Pretty ugly looking thing, right?) (Example 3: He looks amazing!) # Please do not make articles listed under Overweegeefied Topics. # MLP content will be kept to an absolute minimum, due to not wanting to offend people of that fandom. If you really want to make MLP related content, please discuss with the admins. # If you mark an article as a candidate for deletion, you must make a thread on the deletion board as to why. This does not apply to spam articles. # As of June 11th, 2015, 6:15PM, US EST, there is a suspension on new pages about clones (EX: Malleo Clone 5). If a page is made while this rule is active (it should be removed if not), then it will be deleted. # Please do not remove the maintenance templates unless the issues have been fixed. The templates are used to help keep track of articles lacking certain traits that other articles have, and the article is less likely to be noticed if they are gone. # If a character article contains no image and is a stub, it will be deleted. Users may add their own images (provided they comply with the rules) to prevent this. # If a new character page is created with no image, it will be deleted, unless an image is added very shortly after its creation. We allow a 10 minute buffer in case users cannot add an image right off for some reason. # Articles must have proper organization. See Thread:59788 for details. Also see Useful Page Elements and Page Organization for help with organizing your page. #Do not make a template without permission from the admins. Things like "user templates" or templates for only one page are disallowed unless given permission. It must have a purpose if you intend to make it. |-|Policies= Some rules require a longer explanation, like the Sock Puppetry one. Here we will go into some detail about these rules. Sock Puppetry Sock Puppetry is applied when a user creates an alternate account specifically for bypassing a ban. If you wish to create an alt in order to object to your ban, you may also do that, but if any other edits are seen, the account will be blocked. This includes chat bans. Category Regulations These are the regulations for when users want to create categories. Not following these will result in your category being removed from any pages it's on, and the category page deleted if needed. *The category must have a purpose that applies to more than 2 or 3 pages. If it does not, then the category is too small or detailed to be useful. *The category must not have already been removed (from the general site). Just because it appears as a suggestion does not mean you should use it. Be sure to check the categories you're using if you're uncertain. *The category must not be a duplicate or near duplicate of an already existing one. For instance, putting "Annoying Weegees" when "Annoying Fakegees" already exists would be an example, since "Annoying Fakegees" is basically the same thing. Resurrection Policy Some pages have been deleted due to a lack of content. If you want to resurrect this page with added content, be sure you have an admin's permission, as well as what page(s) to resurrect. You must add the content at the same time you resurrect it, otherwise it will just be deleted again. Recruitment Policy Weegeepedia does not condone of bullying, flaming, or spamming anywhere: On Wikia or in real life. And it is not a recruitment convention for any of those three offenses. There is zero tolerance for posting anything that incites an attack on another user, wiki, organization, etc. If a user posts an article which incites an attack on ANYTHING or ANYONE, they will be blocked at the minimum of a year. If a Weegeepedian user helps conduct an attack incited by a spam/flame recruiter, they will be blocked at a minimum of 6 months. If it becomes serious enough, a recruitment session could be reported to Wikia. Necroposting A necropost is a post made on an inactive thread that has its last post at 2 weeks or more. In some cases, necroposting can be infringing the rules. Please refer to the link in the heading for more information. Category:Site administration Category:Policy